looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grand Old Duck of York
The Grand Old Duck of York is the 44th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy parks his parade float in a tight parking space, leaving him and Bugs unable to open their doors without hitting the cars next to them. They then exit via the back door and go to Pizzarriba, where Speedy has set up a buffet since he does not want to lose customers to Sullivan's, a neighboring pizzeria. Daffy returns with many slices of pizza, only to choke on one while Speedy takes Bugs to check out the buffet, where Daffy retches in some of the food. In his and Bugs' house, Daffy talks about almost choking on a pizza slice and vows to learn playing the piano because he always wanted to do it but has put it off. He then reminisces when his grandmother would play the piano while he dances and how he would always put off learning to play it. Daffy vows to learn to play the piano this time, only to put it off for the next day since he is hungry. The next day, Daffy reveals he has sold the television for money for a piano. He then begins playing it loudly and atrociously while Bugs goes to Great Buy to purchase a new television. He also finds a set of noise cancelling headphones and buys them while Speedy purchases several flat screen televisions, hoping he will not lose customers to Sullivan's. Granny, at her house, is helping a young student play the piano, then goes to tutor Daffy. Daffy plays atrociously, then leaves to go home, where he exaggerates how it went. He then states he will be practicing at home from now on, cuing Bugs to put in his headphones. An angry Yosemite Sam barges in and complains about the racket Daffy is making. He then discusses the grievances he has with Bugs and Daffy, only for Bugs to put in his earplugs and merely pretend he is listening. After Sam leaves, Bugs takes out his earplugs and claims he can recognize the tune Daffy is playing, which makes Daffy think he is getting better. Daffy resumes playing, and Bugs puts his earplugs back in. At Pizzarriba, Bugs talks to Porky about how much he loves his earplugs, then notes how he can pretend to listen to people by nodding his head and giving vague responses. Porky tells about a recurring dream he has been having, prompting Bugs to put in his earplugs and pretend to listen. He continues enjoying the earplugs while Daffy continues his piano lessons but still is not improving. Misled by Bugs' vague responses, Daffy feels he should quit playing piano, then swears off trying anything new as Bugs pretends to listen and utters "uh huh" at opportune times. Later at Pizzarriba, Bugs notices the makeover Speedy has given to his restaurant, hoping to stay one step ahead of his competitor. Speedy then points out that Bugs was supposed to arrange live music, but because he was not actually listening, Speedy is in danger of losing customers if something is not done. Bugs tells Daffy that he will be performing on stage, much to Daffy's confusion, remembering the conversation he had with Bugs. Although Bugs had Daffy perform, Daffy has a different person perform, which is Granny's other piano student, Winnie Yang. The next day, Granny wears earplugs while Daffy continues playing atrociously to the point where Tweety willingly puts himself in Sylvester's mouth. Cast Winnie Yang, Sylvester, Tweety, Tasmanian Devil, Tina Russo, Foghorn Leghorn, Pete Puma, Mac and Tosh, and Lola Bunny appeared in the episode, but they had no lines. Lola was seen talking but Bugs had on the earplugs on. Quotes *'Daffy: '''Whoo, I gotta oil that. *'Bugs': Hey Speedy, I'll have a couple of slices of carrot pizza. '''Speedy': Or, you can have as many slices as you want at the buffet. Six bucks, all you can eat. Daffy: Oh, I like a buffet. (goes to the buffet) Bugs: What's going on? Speedy: Sullivan's! Bugs: What's Sullivan's? Speedy: The new restaurant across the street. I don't want them taking any of my customers! Daffy: (returning with many slices of pizza) I'm gonna eat all your profits! Bad business move, Speedy! Speedy: (about Daffy) Except for him. They can have him. Come on, Bugs, check it out! Daffy: And don't think I'm not coming back for seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and fifths! *'Sam': What in tarnation is he doing up there?! Sounds like he's throwing a bunch of church bells down an elevator shaft! Bugs: Oh, Daffy's learning to play piano. Sam: Well it's too dang loud! It's ten o'clock at night! Some of us have got work in the morning! Well, not me, but if I did, I'll bet my work performance will suffer! *'Daffy': (after getting a gold star) Woo hoo hoo! I finally got a gold star! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! (leaves) Granny: (pulls out earplugs) I got to remember to thank Bugs for giving me these. Trivia *Granny is teaching piano lessons even though she has hearing problems. It is possible it doesn't matter as nobody's talking and it's just music or she got a hearing aid. *In this episode, Tweety willingly puts himself in Sylvester's mouth. *The title is a parody of the tune, "The Grand Old Duke of the York." *Bugs goes to Great Buy, a parody of the store Best Buy. *This episode reveals that Porky has a sister. Gallery wblbavgnnt54.jpg|Daffy driving Bugs to Pizzarriba. York1-copy.jpg|Daffy saying he doesn't want to be "babied." Bugs bunny - the grand old duck of york.png|Bugs and his noise-canceling ear buds. tumblr_mnelvyZc3r1qhansmo1_1280.jpg|Yosemite yelling at Bugs while he's reading the paper. Bugs & Lola - The Grand Old Duck of York.png|Bugs using the noise-canceling ear buds on Lola. Image1.jpg|Sylvester distracted by Daffy's piano playing. imagesCA2BPD2S.jpg|Bugs discussing his ear buds with Porky. imagesCA9ST271.jpg|Bugs noticing Pizzarriba's change in mood and tone. tweety giving up on life.png|Tweety ready to end it all after hearing Daffy's music. tumblr_mneltpBESs1qhansmo1_1280.jpg|Speedy buying flat screens. CARE1006281300001316_006_640x360.jpg|Daffy about to get his piano. zko04k3pmdv4.jpg|Speedy buys several TVs. maxresdefa.jpg|Sam and Bugs chat. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions